


Reunion

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles and Peter are reunited.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 327





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! They're back in the same fic, uh, room.

When Stiles wakes he's disorientated for a moment the he realises he's in Derek's bed, Scott stretched out next to him draining his pain. His hand is bandaged and there's a needle in his other hooked up to an IV bag. 

"Deaton put it in. Mum's bandaged your hand. You've been out for about twenty minutes." Scott says. Then he grins "guess what?" 

"What?" Stiles asks warily. 

"Your dad asked my mom on a date." 

"Finally." Stiles holds his left hand up and Scott gently fist bumps it. "Any news?" 

Scott shakes his head. Then he cocks it to the side. "Derek says he hears howling. And... Yeah, I can hear it now I'm listening." 

"So?" Stiles asks impatiently. 

"Just wait, Stiles you'll hear it soon." 

And he does. It's a familiar howl. It's coming from.close by. "Peter." Stiles says quietly and Scott nods excitedly. 

There's a thump and Stiles looks at the window. Peters blue eyes blaze and he breaks the glass before climbing inside, not stopping until he's on the bed, kneeling over Stiles, holding his face gently between his clawed hands. 

"Oh sweetheart," Peter says when he's put his fangs away. 

"Peter." Stiles tugs at him with his left arm until Peter is lying on top of him, their cheeks pressed together. He's dimly aware of people arriving in the doorway. 

"Peter!" That's Derek. "You're paying for that window." He grumbles. 

"Alright, out!" That's Melissa, she's obviously directing the Pack away. "Peter?" She says gently, "are you hurt?" 

"No." Peter says and begins to rub his face into Stiles' neck.

"There's blood on you." That's Stiles' dad's disappointed tone. 

"Not mine." Peter lifts his head to look at John. "I didn't kill them. Just hurt them a little and only ones that tried to stop me." He looks at Stiles' dad as if he should be proud of Peter for not killing the witches. "I had to come" he looks back at Stiles and wipes his tears away with a tender brush of his finger. "I _can_ give you a name, though, John." 

Stiles' dad snorts. "You were kidnapped and held hostage for about fifteen hours and you got a name?" 

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." Peter winks at Stiles then presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "Karen. From the place on Main. She was there. Youngest, new to the coven but I saw her face. One was really old, ancient even. Another had a tattoo of an orchid on the inside of her wrist. Another was from Boston. There were only twelve. Not a full coven. Something happened, around when Stiles got hurt." 

"I went to the Nemeton." Stiles said, his voice hoarse. "They'd twisted it, stretched it. It was in so much pain, it was screaming." He goes to move his right arm but Scott keeps it down. He looks very uncomfortable when Stiles glances at him, probably because he's so close to Stiles with Peter lying on top of him. "Inside the trunk they'd manufactured, was a body." 

"I have the pictures you sent." Stiles nods at his dad, the man has his cop face on.

"I trusted my instinct, my Spark."

"You touched it, didn't you?" Dad asked dryly. 

Stiles shrugged. "Well, yeah." 

"And it burnt you." Melissa said she came round the bed to put her hand in his forehead, then she did the same to Peter. "Get some rest, both of you." She pressed a kiss to Stiles' cheek and one to Peter's hair. 

Peter looks so surprised that Stiles laughs, a little hysterically. 

"It's alright Scott, I've got this." Peter gave Scott a serious nod, Stiles is grateful for his friend but he wants to be left alone with his mate. "Thank you." 

"Anytime." Scott waits until Peter starts draining the pain before he stops. "We'll be downstairs if you need us." 

"Thanks, bro." Stiles calls after him as he leaves the room after Melissa. 

"I better get some officers and find Karen." Dad says. 

"I think I was in a house on Maple." Peter says. 

Dad runs a hand over his face, he's tired and worried. Stiles feels guilty. Peter looks at Stiles sharply, nostrils flaring. Stiles ignores him for the moment, focusing on his dad. "Probably number thirteen. Or maybe twelve. Get a team together. And take Chris with you." 

"Who's the Sheriff of this town?" 

"Who's the one in charge?" Stiles counters just to see his dad smile. 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dad says, he bends over and tests his forehead to Stiles' "get some sleep. Love you kiddo." 

"Love you too dad," Stiles says after his dad has kissed his temple and is headed for the door. "Be safe." 

"Will do. Glad to have you back Peter, get some rest as well. The Pack will keep watch tonight."

Peter nods and the dad is gone. Before Peter can say anything Stiles moves his head up to press their lips together in a lingering, soft kiss. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he says tiredly. 

"Rest, love. I'm not going anywhere." Peter kisses him again and settles to the side. "You stink of Derek and Scott." 

"Do you hate it?" 

Peter's quiet for long enough that Stiles thinks he's asleep. "No. It smells like Pack, like home." 

Stiles sighs happily. "Love you," he says and he's asleep before hearing Peter's reply. It doesn't matter, he knows what it is anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [Still here. ](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)
> 
> There will be answers coming about how Peter got away, if John arrests the coven and a conversation about mates. But all in due course.


End file.
